The Legend of Mata Nui Prolog: Planet der Verlorenen
188px "Planet der Verlorenen" ist einer von zwei Prologen zu The Legend of Mata Nui. Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die von den Brainiacs handelt. Zudem noch ein großes Danke an Axoma, Matoro und Waruru, die mir tolle Titel für die Geschichte vorgeschlagen haben! Kleiner Tipp: Kursiv = Erzähler. ---- Leben. Leben ist etwas besonderes. Mehr als etwas besonderes. Es ist faszinierend und ohne es, würde eine Welt aus Nichts bestehen. Eine Welt, die nie jemand erkundet oder auf ihrem Boden steht. Ja. Doch auch Leben hat einen Feind: Den Tod. Jeder fürchtet sich vor der Hand des Todes. Der tod wird durch Krieg geboren. Durch kaltblütigen und verräterischen Krieg. Doch das Leben wird anders geboren. Viele fragten sich, wie sie und das Leben das Licht der Welt erblickten. Die einen zerbrechen sich den Kopf darüber, die anderen - wissen es. Ja, sie beschützen denjeniegen, der das Leben in ihneen erweckt hat. So ist es auch bei der androidenhaften Spezies der Brainiacs, die auf dem ruhigen und schönen Planeten Krista Magna leben, denn dies ist ihre Geschichte... Brainiax stand vor einer riesigen Tür Wache. Er befand sich im Tempel des Anfangs. Nicht ohne Grund hieß dieser Ort so, denn hier wurde seine Spezies erschaffen. Erschaffen von einer sehr hohen Macht, anders bekannt als Intelligenz. Diese war so weiterentwickelt, dass sie ihre eigene Spezies erschufen konnte und selber reden konnte. Ja, diese Intelligenz konnte so einiges. Und Brainiax musste vor ihrem Raum Wache halten. Wer weiß? Nicht jeder, den man erschafft kann ein gutes Wesen sein. Deshalb muss Brainiax seinen Gebieter beschützen. Alle Brainiacs bezeichnen die Intelligenz, ihren Erschaffer als Hochheit oder Meister. DEn richtigen Namen ihres Gebieters kannten sie nicht. Sie wussten vieles nicht über ihre Hocheit. Nicht mal ihr Aussehen kannten sie. Das hat die Intelligenz aber so festgelegt. Noch keiner hatte ihren Erschaffer gesehen und Brainiax würde sich erstechen, wenn ihm zu Ohren kommt, dass jemand der Brainiacs den Erschaffer zu Gesicht bekommen hat. So stand der Brainiac nun vor der riesengroßen Tür. Mal spielte er mit seinem Schwert, mal ging er im Kreis herum. Er würde dieß nicht als Langeweile bezeichnen, weil Brainiax für die Sicherheit seines Gebieters alles tun würde. Sogar sich selbst ermorden. So wurde der Androide halt erschaffen. Loyal und zu allem fähig. Plötzlich aber wehte ein sanfter Windstoß durch die Säulen des Tempels. Was war passiert? Wind kam eigentlich nur rein, wenn man das Haupttor des Tempels öffnete. Brainiax hielt sein messerscharfes Schwert noch fester in den Händen. Er war auf alles vorbereitet. Jeder Verbrecher oder Mörder wird bald kopflos sein. Schritte. Kleine, leise Schritte. Es war so, als ob es kleine Kieselsteine regnete. Ein Angstgefühl durchströmte den Brainiac. Seine Metallzähne klapperten langsam wie verrückt vor Angst. Dabei empfand er nicht seine eigene Angst. Er hatte Angst um seinen Gebieter. Ein lauter Schritt - und plötzlich verstummte alles... *** Die blutrünstigen Metallwölfe wissen, dass sie einen Rudelführer haben, gegen den sie sich nicht wenden dürfen. Sonst würde es den Tod bedeuten. Genauso ist es bei den Brainiacs. Unter ihnen gibt es auch Führer und Untergebene. So ist der Brainiac B2 einer der mächtigsten seiner spezies und hat sehr viel Respekt und Anerkennung. Er ist präzise und loyal. Mit seinem Wissen und seinen Klingen, wird mancher Feind sich vor ihm verbeugen... B2 hielt sein Schwert fest in der Hand gedrückt. Warum er das macht? Die Antwort ist einfach: Erst vor kurzem wurde ein Brainiac persöhnlich von der intelligenz zu B2 geschickt, um ihm etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen. Nein, es war nicht wichtig. Es war viel mehr als wichtig. Es würde die Zukunft der gesamten Spezies der Brainiacs entscheiden. "Hochwohlgeehrter B2", hatte der Bote gesagt. "Die große Intelligenz veranstaltet einen Wettbewerb." Als dies B2 zu Ohren kam, war er erst nicht so sehr überrscht. Er fand, das Veranstaltungen Zeitverschwendung waren. Sener Meinung nach, muss man sich auf das konzentrieren, was wichtig im Leben ist. Jedenfalls wurde er aufmerksamer, als der Bote weitersprach. "Wer bei diesem Wettbewerb gewinnt, wird ehrenamtlich von deisem Zeitpunkt an den Namen unserer Spezies tragen!" Nach Vollendung dieses Satzes stand B2 der Mund weit offen, so dass man seine metallernen Zähne sah. Und dies war der Grund, warum der Androide seine Waffe fest in der Hand hällt. Er will diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen, er will es sein, der den Namen seiner Spezies tragen will. So werden ihn alle verehren, er wird in jeder Schlacht dabei sein und wenn jemand seinen Namen hört, dann wissen alle: Die Brainiacs kommen! Er konzentriert sich fest auf vier Holzpflöcke, die ihm gegenüber standen. B2 behielt sie streng in seinen roten Augen. Ganz plötzlich, es ist nicht mal eine Sekunde vergangen - stand nicht einmal ein Holzpflock an seiner richtigen Stelle. Manchmal war er selber über seine Leistung überrascht. Doch wenn B2 beim Wettbewerb teilnimmt, dann darf er keine Gefühle zeigen. Er musste respektlos seinem Gegner gegenüber stehen. Dies war das Rezept zum Sieg - zumindestens für ihn... *** Die Angst ist Feind eines jeden. Doch sie ist nicht wie der Tod. Nein, man kann die Angst bekämpfen, sie unterjochen. Man muss sie nur zähmen, wie ein Tier. Wenn man das gemacht hat, dann wird man mit der Zeit allmählich vergessen - was Angst ist. Und manchmal stellt sich die Angst nur als kleiner Streich des Schicksals heraus... Brainiax zitterte wie bescheuert. Seine Zähne klapperten in dieser einsamen Totenstille. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Selbst jemand, der viel härter ist als er, würde in diesem Moment Angst haben. Und wieder diese Schritte. Sie kamen immer näher, wie ein unsichtbarer Feind. Mit Absicht schaute der Brainiac in die Richtung, vondem keine Schritte näher kamen. Denn er wollte in kein lausiges Gesicht eines Einbrechers schauen. Ganz plötzlich fühlte Brainiax wie eine Hand, so kalt wie Eis - auf seine Schulter gelegt wird. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei sprang er auf - und schaute in das Gesicht eines vertrauten Brainiacs. Erleichtert atmete der Androide aus. Ein Glück sah er jetzt nicht einem Feind in die Augen. "B4, du hast mich aber mit deinen leisen Schritten erschreckt!", sagte Brainiax zu seinem Freund in schwarzer Rüstung. "Ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht! Anfang der Morgendämmerung wurde ich nämlich zur Intelligenz gebeten. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir eine wichtige Nachricht überbringen müsse. Da ich nicht wusste, dass du heute dran mit bewachen warst, habe ich dich in deinem Heimatdorf Nemilix gesucht. Tja, und jetzt habe ich dich endlich gefunden." Brainiax lauschte dieser Geschichte aufmerksam. Er wollte wissen, was es für so eine wichtige Nachricht war. Wird er befördert? Wird er der erste sein, der die intelligenz zu Gesicht bekommt? "Und? Was ist es für eine so 'wichtige' Nachricht?" B4 räusperte sich kurz. Er schaute nach links und rechts, als ob er annehme, jemand belausche die zwei. "Die Intelligenz veranstaltet einen Wettbewerb zwischen dir und dem Brainiac B2. Wer gewinnt -" Er stoppte. Warum auch immer. Schließlich aber fuhr er wieder fort. "Wer gewinnt, der wird den Namen unserer Spezies tragen." Brainiax machte einen großen Hüpfer vor Freude. Er tanzte hin und her und seine metallernen Gliedmaßen gaben dabei immer kleine Knackse. "Oh, danke B4, danke!" Er umarmte ihn so doll, dass sein Freund kaum noch ein Wort sagen konnte. "B-b-bedanke d-dich n-nicht bei m-mir", Brainiax ließ ihn wieder los, 2sondern bei unserem Gebieter, der Intelligenz höchstpersöhnlich!" Brainiax strahlte wie eine helle Sonne in den weiten des Weltalls. Den ganzen Tag über hing dieses strahlende Lächeln an seinen Lippen. *** Wenn man ein Ziel hat, dann muss man dafür etwas tun. Einfach nur in den Sternen rumgucken bringt einen nicht weiter. Und das sind uns unsere beiden Helden bewusst... In den nächsten Tagen trainierten die beiden Brainiacs wie verrückt. Sie hatten nichts weiteres im Kopf, jeder wollte der Namensträger sein... Sie sind sich Im klaren, dass der Wettbewerb kein Klacks ist. Für eine solche ehre müssen sie sicher tödliche Absichten bestehen. Jeden Tag trainierten sie härter und härter, bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Sie streben dannach, sie wollen ihr Ziel erfüllen... Doch jeder erfüllt es auf eine andere Weise. Dies unterscheidet B2 und Brainiax. So lässt sich der harte B2 nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Er wischt sie weg, sperrt sie in einer Truhe ein und öffnet diese nicht. Brainiax dagegen wird von seinen gefühlen gesteuert wie ein Geist, von dem er besessen ist. Seiner Meinung nach sind Gefühle das wichtigste im Leben. Für ihn waren sie noch nie Stolpersteine... *** Fressen oder gefressen werden. Dieses Sprichwort sagt viel aus, vorallem wenn man seelenallein in einer dunklen Ecke hockt. Doch kann es auch bei einer Veranstaltung helfen? Werden die beiden Brainiacs die Macht dieses Sprichwortes nutzen? Am Tag des Wettbewerbs waren alle Brainiacs sehr angespannt und diskutierten über nichts anderes. Einige fühlten sich so, als ob sie selber daran teilnehmen würden. Doch das taten sie nicht. Nein, denn der harte B2 und sein Konkurrenter Brainiax kämpfen um den Titel. Nicht umsonst wurden sie auserwählt. Sie waren die zwei härtesten Krieger des grünen Planetens Krista Magna! Und nun wird aus diesen zwei besten der Beste gekürt! Der Wettbewerb kam von Minute zu Minute näher. B2 dachte am besten über gar nichts nach. sein Kopf war leer, wie eine verlassene Hütte. Nichts schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum. Doch plötzlich hörte er jemanden auf sich zukommen. Schnell drehte er sich um. Es war Brainiax. "Was willst du denn hier? Mich vergiften, damit du gewinnst? Tut mir Leid, aber darauf bin ich gefasst!" Er wunderte sich sehr über das Erscheinen seines Gegners. "Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück sagen. Das gehört sich so." Aber B2 schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sowas wie Glück gibt es nicht. Viele Gefühle bilden sich Wesen ein. Dabei gibt es nur sehr wenige." Brainiax war fassungslos. Wie konnste er das nur sagen? "Das heißt dann auch, dass es kein Leben gibt!", sagte der Gegner B2s und ging mit einer bösen Miene... *** Freunde werden zu Feinden. Wie oft ist das schon passiert? Ja, das Schicksal wird immer weiter Freunde trennen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist es besser so? Fragen des Schicksals schwirren in unserem Kopf, doch nur das Schicksal selbst kann sie beantworten... Langsam ging B2 zum Versammlungsort, dort wo der Wettbewerb anfängt und ein von zwei Leben für immer verändert. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartet. Absolut nichts. Er stoppte und horchte langsam. Es war ruhig. Nur das Rascheln des Windes war zu hören. Wie er dieses Geräusch liebte. Man war ganz allein und man fühlt nur noch Frieden in sich. Ewigen Frieden... ...ein Geschrei. Nein, ein Gejubel unterbrach diesen wunderschönen Frieden. Der Brainiac kam wieder zu sich und wollte wissen, was seinen Friedensmoment unterbrochen hat. Er rannte und... plötzlich sah er zwei Tribühnen an beiden Seiten. Brainics mit den buntesten Rüstungen saßen dort und jubelten wie verrückt. Sie schauten zu B2 hinüber und schreiten seinen Namen laut. Eigentlich muss man sich wohlfühlen. Von Fans umgeben, die einen bejubeln... Doch für den Brainiac war das kein Wohlfühlen. Wohlfühlen war etwas ganz anderes für ihn. Nämlich Ruhe und Genuss... Er wünschte sich aufeinmal hier wegzurennen und sich ganz allein an einem stillen Ort zu entspannen. Doch das ging nicht. Das Schicksal will es so und er würde sich nie gegen es wehren. Ihm gegenüber erschien Brainiax, gefolgt von einem Wagen, den ein Umhang überdeckte: Ganz klar, die Intelligenz. Als sie ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Tribühnen war, verstummte alles. Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. "Brainiacs, ihr seid hier versammelt um Den Kampf zweier Krieger unserer Spezies zu erleben. Sie werden alles geben und der Gewinner wird belohnt. Nicht mit Waffen oder Schmuck. Nein, er wird den Namen unserer Spezies persöhnlich tragen!!", sagte die Intelligenz mit ihrer schrillen Stimme. Gejubel erhallte. Kein Brainiac blieb auf seinem Sitz. Sie brüllten und stampften, schrien und jubelten. "Die einzige Aufgabe besteht darin", wieder vestummte alles, jeder hörte gespannt zu, "zu den unerkundeten Bergen Krista Magnas zu reisen und auf ihren Spitzen eine Blume in der Farbe seiner Rüstung zu pflücken!" B2 fand das eine nicht so guteAufgabe, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Eine blaue Blume auf einem Berg zu pflücken würde sicher nicht tödlich werden. "Auf mein Kommando fäng ihr an. Lauft in verschiedene Richtungen, damit ihr euch auf dem Weg nicht in alle Einzelteile zerlegt! Also. LOS!" Die beiden Brainiacs fingen sofort an Richtung Berge zu rennen. Beide mit einem Ziel in der Tasche... *** Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte